The Birds And The Bees
by pamz
Summary: A woman claims to have had Zorro's children and Victoria takes refuge with the de la Vegas (FAM)-Story #6
1. Chapter One

Author's notes: This is the 6th story of my continuing series. It is one of more my recent stories but it is an idea I had kicking around for a long time. 

Disclaimer: This story is an amateur, not-for-profit publication produced solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe upon any rights by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else.   
  
  
  


**"THE BIRDS AND THE BEES"**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Felipe had been back home from San Diego for about a week. Diego had made sure de Soto examined Felipe's discharge papers. The last thing Diego wanted was for the Alcalde to think the young man was a deserter. De Soto's reaction had been one of contempt, sure that the de la Vegas' influence had secured Felipe's release from service. 

Felipe had been quickly swept up into all the work that needed to be done at the ranch. It had been difficult to spend much time with Ana Maria, some days he had been much too busy. Now he understood what Zorro went through with Victoria. A few stolen moments here and there were not enough. Still Felipe was happy to be home, back with the people who cared for him. 

It was early one afternoon when Ana Maria Ortega walked down the tavern staircase. The inn was nearly deserted as it was time for siesta. The young woman knew however she would find Señorita Escalante hard at work in the kitchen. 

Indeed the lovely tavern owner was busily chopping up onions and peppers. Simmering over the fire was the beginnings of a pot of her famous _albondigas _soup. She smiled as Ana Maria entered the room and sat down on a nearby stool. 

"_Hola_," said Victoria cheerfully. Then noticing the girl's pale face, she added, "What is wrong, Ana Maria?" 

"Señorita Victoria," the young woman began, twisting her hands nervously. She blurted out, "How do a man and woman make a baby?" 

Victoria nearly sliced off her thumb. She deliberately put down her knife before she answered, "Isn't that something you should ask your mother?" 

"Oh, but I cannot," Ana Maria replied. "You know Mama, she would be upset. She has told me before that I would find out when I married. That is all she would say." 

Victoria studied the young woman curiously. She had recently turned eighteen and was very beautiful. Obviously her mother did not think as her own mother had. "Is there a reason you want to know about... about this now?" 

"I think I might be having a baby." Tears began to glimmer in Ana Maria's dark eyes. "But I am not sure." 

"Felipe?" Victoria was stunned. Surely he would not take advantage... 

"_Si_," the girl confirmed. "It was the night before he left for San Diego, we...we did things.. I am not sure... _Por favor_, Victoria." 

Victoria suspected the young woman really had no clue at all. She liked Señora Ortega but sometimes she seemed such a hard woman. 

"I will tell you," she said and related to her the facts of life her own mother had told her. She saw relief creep over Ana Maria's face as she spoke. When Victoria had finished, the other woman was a bit overwhelmed but smiling. 

"Oh, _gracias a Dios,_" she murmured. "Nothing like _that_ happened. I could not be... It was just that my time is late... I was so worried." 

"You have been so upset about Felipe," reassured Victoria, "besides you did not eat much for nearly a week. Such things can cause a delay." She became more serious then. "Ana Maria, I know you and Felipe love each other, but you cannot let him, well, take improprieties. You are both so young," she held up her hand to silence the girl's protest, "but not too young to make a baby. You need to be careful." 

"_Si_," Ana Maria replied. She glanced up at the older woman. "Do you and Zorro ever...?" 

"_No!_" exclaimed Victoria, interrupting her. "Ana Maria, really..." 

"Sorry." The young woman jumped down from the stool. "I had better go. I am supposed to be doing errands for Mama. _Gracias_, Victoria." 

"_De nada_." The innkeeper watched the girl leave. She needed to have a little talk with Diego. And soon. Smiling with amusement, she wondered if he knew as much as Ana Maria had. Walking out of the kitchen, she did not have long to ponder that thought as Diego was just entering the tavern. Through the open doorway she could see Felipe and Ana Maria, hand in hand, heading across the plaza. 

She went behind the bar as Diego leaned up against it as was his custom. "I need to speak with you," she demanded as she grabbed his hand. Meeting with his resistance, she said, "Now." He could only follow her as she dragged him into the kitchen, a puzzled look on his handsome face. 

"Victoria, what...?" he started to ask when they were alone. 

"Be quiet and listen." Usually she was never so rude but right now she was a little upset with him. "What have you told Felipe about... well... relations between men and women?" Now that she had his complete attention, she felt a bit awkward. He, after all, was a man and one did not mention such things to members of the opposite sex. 

"I told him what he needs to know," replied Diego, quite surprised at her curiosity. "Several years ago actually, when he met Kinona. Why?" 

She quickly filled him in on her conversation with Ana Maria. She was a little glad to see him visibly pale, knowing the revelations had stunned him. 

"I see I need to discuss it with him again, " he said, shaking his head. "I keep forgetting he is a man now, with a man's desires." 

Victoria peeked up at him, an mischievous smile on her lips. "And what about you, Diego? Do you have a man's desires?" 

Diego was stunned she would ask him such a question. Clearly he was playing his role as Don Diego the passionless dreamer a little too well. He looked at her, coyly waiting for his reply. That really infuriated him. 

"As a matter of fact, I do," he retorted hotly. He had to control himself from showing her just how much desire he could burn with. He spun about sharply and strode from the kitchen. Victoria hurried over to the curtained doorway in time to watch him walk out of her tavern as well. 

"My goodness." It was Victoria who was shocked now. She could not recall a time that Diego had ever been angry with her before, not like this. She had only meant to tease him, not for him to get so upset. She would definitely have to apologize when next she saw him. He was a good, dear friend and she could not bear to lose him as such. 

Sighing, she stepped back into the kitchen and resumed her work. 

** Z Z Z**

Diego's anger dissipated on his ride home. Poor Esperanza had borne the brunt of his temper as he had galloped her hard most of the way to the hacienda 

Poor old girl, Diego thought as he brought her around to the stables. He took the time to care for her himself instead of turning her over to the groom. Before he headed for the house, he added a little extra grain to her feed trough. 

When Diego walked through the front door, loud angry voices led him to the library where several of the local ranchers and farmers had gathered. As usual, his father had taken charge of the group. "It's agreed, then," he declared to the assembled men. "We will form a search party tomorrow at dawn." 

The men all nodded in agreement then started up their separate discussions again. Diego wandered over to where his father was conversing with Don Eduardo Delgado and Don Roberto Salazar. 

"What is going on?" he inquired as he waved at the other men. "Why is there need of a posse?" 

"Something attacked three of Don Eduardo's steers last night," Don Alejandro informed him. "They were mauled so badly they had to be put down." 

"I'm sorry, Don Eduardo," Diego said sincerely. He held no animosity toward the older man, even though he had drugged his father and almost forced him to marry his daughter. The old don was dying as evidenced by his wheezing cough. 

"_Gracias_, Diego," Don Eduardo replied when he could speak again. "Three head of cattle from my herd is a drop in the bucket," he said proudly. "Most of the others here though can not afford to lose any of their animals." 

"What was it?" questioned Diego. "Felipe and I saw puma tracks the other day when we were out gathering samples of..." 

"Puma?" Don Alejandro asked incredulously. "_You_ recognized its tracks, Diego?" His son's lack of tracking skills were legendary in the pueblo. 

Diego realized his error immediately. "Uh, it was Felipe who pointed them out," he said with mock embarrassment in his voice. "I don't believe a puma would attack livestock though, unless... The elder de la Vega interrupted him by laughing heartily. 

"Nonetheless, son," he said. "I expect you to ride with us in the morning. Tell Felipe." Don Alejandro surveyed the room. "Where is he anyway?" 

"Still in town," his son replied through gritted teeth. He knew what was coming next. 

"Where is the ink you were supposed to pick up?" the old don asked impatiently. "And my boots I had repaired. You knew I needed them..." 

"I forgot," Diego lied, biting his tongue. He did not appreciate being scolded like a naughty schoolboy in front of all these men. "Excuse me." He stalked off toward his room, leaving his father staring open mouthed at him. The sound of a slamming door made him think twice about following his son. 

Diego stood in his room, his hands in tight fists. He felt like hitting something, anything to release all this anger he had pent up inside. It was not everyday two of the people you loved the most, insulted you. Insults that cut deep. 

He was getting quite tired of this masquerade. True, he had brought it upon himself. But he had not imagined that Zorro would still be necessary after so many years. Surely one day he would be able to take off both his masks; the black silk one he wore as Zorro and this one he wore as Don Diego, the weak-willed poet and scientist. 

He wished he could be free to be himself. 

** Z Z Z**

Zorro did not ride that night to search for the culprit of the attack on the Delgado steers. The people of Los Angeles needed to stop being so dependant on their masked hero to save the day. 

Diego was up before dawn, refreshed from a restful night's sleep for once. Felipe, who had stayed up late reading his law books, looked bleary-eyed while they ate breakfast. He thought his adopted father seemed bothered by something, especially from the way the older man was stabbing his eggs. He had heard gossip that he and Victoria had a spat the day before, but did not believe it. But... maybe there was something to the rumor. As they were alone at the table, he took a chance and voiced his concern. 

"D..Diego, are y..you all ri..right?" He still stuttered when he spoke, something he hoped he would grow out of in time. 

"Yes, just peachy," he muttered. He was instantly remorseful when he saw the hurt expression on his adopted son's face. "Sorry, I had a rough day yesterday," he stated apologetically. He smiled and changed the subject. "Do you remember where we found those puma tracks?" 

Felipe nodded as Diego continued. "Then that's where we will go later..." He paused as Felipe made several gestures. Diego wondered why he has switched over to their old system of communication until his father strolled into the dining room. 

"No, I don't think it is a cougar, either," Diego agreed later as he and Felipe were mounting their horses. "I just want to cover all the possibilities." 

Several hours later Diego and Felipe had broken away from the rest of their group. Coming up to the edge of an arroyo, they gazed down below to the canyon floor. 

"Th..this is it," Felipe pointed out. They found a narrow trail to make their way to the bottom where they discovered the same paw prints they had seen earlier that week. It was late afternoon before the pair abandoned their hunt. They had followed the puma's tracks up into the foothills of the San Gabriel Mountains, in the opposite direction of the Delgado ranch. 

Felipe eagerly agreed to Diego's suggestion that they stopped in the pueblo on the way home for a glass of Victoria's sweet lemonade. Diego also wanted the chance to let her know he had already forgiven her. It was not her fault he played his dual roles too well. 

Father and son entered the tavern a short while later. Felipe immediately headed toward the table where Ana Maria and her mother sat, each hemming an edge of a large quilt. Diego was shaking his head when Victoria placed her hand on his arm. 

"Diego, I want to apologize," she began, looking up at him with her dark eyes. "I did not mean what I said yesterday. I had no right..." 

"It's forgotten already," he replied graciously, smiling at her. "Perhaps a glass of your lemonade will ease my pain," he added teasingly. 

Victoria grinned back at him, relieved he was not still cross. She poured him a tall glass of the cool liquid. Noticing he was staring in Felipe and the Ortegas' direction, she asked, "Did you speak with Felipe yet?" 

He grimaced. "No, yet another thing forgotten," he replied. "There has not been time..." 

"_Si_, I heard about the cattle being attacked at the Delgados." She was still a little peeved with Don Eduardo. Thinking that silly girl would be a good wife for Diego. What a preposterous notion! She sighed as she glanced over at Felipe and Ana Maria smiling at each other, holding hands so her mother would not see them. "They fell in love so fast, didn't they?" she added, sounding envious. 

Diego did not understand her at first, then saw what she meant. He realized her relationship with Zorro was as equally as difficult for her as for him. She loved a man, not even knowing who he truly was. It must be hard for her as well to watch normal couples, holding hands, getting married, etc. She and Zorro were not even allowed to court properly. Yet, her love was deep and strong, despite it all. 

He sighed and took a sip of his lemonade. Victoria had gone back behind the bar, restacking clean glasses. A young woman wearing a shabby dress that had once been fashionable sauntered into the tavern. She carried a baby about six months of age with one arm and led a little boy who looked to be around three years old with the other. Their clothes were noticeably worn as well. 

The young mother glanced around in confusion before she noticed Victoria behind the counter. "Are you the innkeeper?" she asked, coming to a halt next to where Diego was standing. 

"_Si_, Señora," Victoria greeted her warmly, smiling at the children. "How may I help you?" 

"I need a room, _por favor_," the woman replied. "I am not sure for how long. I am to meet with the children's father here." 

Victoria thought it strange the way the woman spoke of her husband. "Oh, is he here on business?" she inquired inquisitively. 

"You could say that," the young mother replied with an enigmatic smile. "He is the outlaw known as Zorro." 

** Z Z Z**


	2. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

The glass Victoria had been holding slipped from her grasp and shattered on the floor. She rounded the bar to confront the woman. 

"_What did you say?_" she demanded in a voice that bordered on the hysterical. Diego was not sure if she was going to strangle the newcomer or burst into tears. He had nearly dropped his own glass as well at the woman's announcement. 

"Zorro, he is their father," she repeated, nonplused at Victoria's reaction. "We have traveled from San Pedro because he sent me a note saying to come to Los Angeles. He said the tavern owner was a generous lady who would let us stay here until he could meet us." 

"Señora, what proof do you have that Zorro fathered these children?" Diego intervened before Victoria could say anything. He had never seen this woman before in his life so he knew she was lying. Unfortunately he could say nothing without arousing suspicions. 

The commotion had drawn the attention of everyone in the building. Felipe, followed by Ana Maria and her mother, had approached the others by the bar. The Ortegas' faces held expressions of bewildered sympathy directed toward Victoria. Diego flinched at the look of betrayed disappointment Felipe shot his way. 

"My name is Monica Lopez," the woman introduced herself. "This is Maria Elena," she indicated the child in her arms, "and this is our son, Juan Diego." The boy peered out from behind his mother's skirts. Diego stiffened at the mention of the boy's name. _ Dios mio_, was it just a coincidence and he was named for the popular saint or... 

"I have baptismal papers," Monica interrupted Diego's thoughts as she finally answered his question. She lifted her arm that had a reticule dangling from it. "I can show you..." She held out the baby for someone else to hold so she could have both hands free. No one immediately offered to take the child but finally Leonora extended her arms and took the little girl. 

Monica reached into her purse and drew out two documents, handing them to Diego. Perusing them swiftly, he noted that Zorro was listed as the father on both certificates. They had to be fakes. The young woman put out her hand so Diego could give them back to her. 

"Wh..what do they say?" Victoria asked in a whisper. Diego noticed she was trembling and very pale. Possibly in shock, he surmised. _Dios_, he wished he could reassure her the woman was a fraud. 

"Zorro's name is on both documents," he stated flatly. Victoria gasped softly, looking as though she was about to faint. The baby started to fuss in Señora Ortega's arms and little Juan Diego tugged on Monica's skirt and said urgently, "Mama." 

"Please, Señorita," the woman pleaded as the baby was returned to her. "The children are tired and hungry. May we have a room? 

Diego reached out and touched Victoria on the shoulder. The gesture brought her back to her senses. "Pilar," she called out in a shaky voice. The tavern employee emerged from the kitchen wiping her hands. "Take this...this _woman,_" instructed Victoria, "and the children upstairs, _por favor_. Then get them something to eat." She shook her head. "I am sorry..." She ran into the kitchen, then everyone heard a door slam. 

Pilar led the family to the staircase as Leonora started for the kitchen. "I will go speak with her," she offered. Diego halted her progress. 

"No, I will," he asserted and ducked through the curtained doorway. He tapped on the door that led to Victoria's private quarters. Receiving no response, he knocked a little louder then opened the door. 

He could hear muffled sobs coming from her bedroom."Victoria," he called out quietly. "It's Diego. Let me talk..." 

"No, go away," she snuffled, taking a ragged breath. "Leave me be." 

"Victoria, please," he pleaded. He knew he could not say to her that which would ease her pain. But he could not bear to see her suffer. He stepped over the threshold into her room. 

She raised up from where she had flung herself on the mattress and tried to wipe her tears. Diego noticed the faded blood stains that marred the otherwise beautiful quilt that covered the bed. Zorro's blood. 

"Diego, I said to go away," she repeated in a monotone. 

"Victoria, look into your heart," he began earnestly. "You know it cannot be true. I.. I have seen the way Zorro looks at you. He loves only you. You must believe that." 

"I want to believe it," she said fiercely. "He says that we will be together someday. But still he could be that woman's lover. Giving her the children that should be mine." 

"True," Diego concurred, playing devil's advocate. "We both know there isn't always love involved when it comes to the creation of children. But do you truly think Zorro would betray you like that? He is such an honorable man." 

"Yes and a passionate one as well," Victoria replied, rising from the bed. "We don't... we never..." She dissolved into tears again 

Without thinking, Diego gathered her into his arms and embraced her tightly. She buried her face into his chest, soaking his shirt. He became highly aware of the danger in what he was doing. Desires were beginning to stir in his loins. Desires he had fought hard all these years to suppress whenever he was near her. Desires she thought he slaked elsewhere. He groaned slightly. 

Victoria stopped crying and looked up at Diego. He could see the pain and confusion in her beautiful dark eyes. His self control was slipping fast especially when she unconsciously moistened her lips with tip of her tongue. Their mouths drew to each other like magnet to steel. 

It occurred then to Diego if he kissed her, she would know without a doubt that he was Zorro. And she was extremely unhappy with the masked man at the moment. 

"No." He pulled away from her. "I will be not used so you can get back at Zorro." 

Victoria realized what she had almost done. She was surprised when she saw a spark of longing in Diego's eyes. "I.. I am sorry," she apologized to him for the second time that day. "I did not mean..." 

"I know," Diego replied sympathetically. "You've had a bad shock today. I can understand if you are a little dazed right now." 

"Oh Diego," she sighed. "That does not even begin to describe how I feel." She touched the dampness on the front of his shirt. "I'm sorry." 

Diego smiled wryly. "Promise me you will not do anything out of anger." he began. "I do not believe her story for a minute. But we need to find out why she would tell such a tale." 

"Do you truly think that, Diego?' asked Victoria. She had calmed down some and was thinking more rationally. "She seems so sincere. And she has those certificates." 

"They could be forgeries," Diego asserted. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "You will be all right?" 

"_Si_" she responded. "I promised to do nothing rash. But Diego, that woman...it will be all over the pueblo by nightfall." 

"Yes," he agreed tersely. Unfortunately, Doña Carmen Estevez had been in the tavern that afternoon. The señora was the biggest gossip in the territory. Victoria's assessment was correct except for one thing. Everyone probably knew everything already. "I better get back to the hacienda," he stated. "I worry about Father when he goes out on these all day searches. He's not getting any younger." 

Victoria smiled sadly. "None of us are. _Gracias_, Diego." 

"_Adios_, Victoria." He walked briskly from her room, through the kitchen and into main area of the tavern. He crooked a finger at Felipe, who realized his adopted father was very upset. He quickly signaled goodbye to Ana Maria and her mother and followed him out of the building. 

**Z Z Z**

Diego said nothing until they had mounted their horses and had ridden a fair way out of the pueblo. 

"I am not the father of those children," he avowed grimly. "Felipe, you must believe that." 

"I... I do." Felipe, once the shock had worn off, knew the woman was not telling the truth. "B..but w..wh..why?" 

"I wish I knew," Diego replied, shaking his head. "It doesn't make any sense." 

They rode down the road in silence before Felipe spoke again. "D..Diego?" He had to work up the courage before he could continue. "I..I w..want to ask Ana M..Maria t..to m..marry me." 

"Felipe," Diego did not know what to say at first. "We've discussed this before. You both are so young..." 

"I w..will b..be tw..twenty-one s..soon," he declared. Since they did not know his real birthday, they had picked the day Diego had found him on the littered battlefield to celebrate his passing years. 

"That's true." Diego slowed his horse and took a good look at his adopted son. He had grown a mustache to match the one Diego wore. His shoulders were broad and strong and he nearly as tall as Diego. Yes, Felipe was a man now, he could no longer deny it. Which reminded him... 

"Felipe, this doesn't have anything to do with Ana Maria thinking she was to have a baby, does it?" he suggested sharply. He did not think the young woman would use that excuse to trap Felipe, but one never knew. 

"W..what? No!" came Felipe's stunned reply. "W..we have n..never. Sh..she n..never s..said..." 

"Well, evidently, you did something to make her think it was a possibility," maintained Diego. "Felipe, are you sure about this? It worries me that you have known each other such a short time. I know you think you are in love." He held up his hand to stop Felipe's protest. "What of your goal of becoming a lawyer? I think you should wait a few more months. That would make it about a year since you two met. I think it would be for the best." 

"All ri..right," the young man agreed reluctantly. "D..Diego, I sw..swear, w..we n..never..." 

"I believe you," Diego stated. "I know how hard it is to control certain desires, but you must if you truly love her." 

Felipe nodded then changed the subject. "Is V..Vic..toria all ri..right?" 

"As well as be can expected," the older man replied. "I think, however, that Zorro should avoid her for the next few days." 

Felipe smiled but another thought crossed his mind. "Wh..what about th..the a..attacks?" 

"Perhaps the ranchers can help themselves this time," Diego asserted. "They cannot depend on Zorro forever." 

He nudged Esperanza's sides and went galloping down the road. Felipe's eyes were wide as he urged his own mount forward. 

** Z Z Z**

Sometime in the middle of the night, the Valverdes' ranch was hit. Several sheep were killed and a pregnant ewe was missing. Don Alejandro had awakened Diego and Felipe at first light. They were not looking forward to another all day hunt, but the elder de la Vega gave them no choice. 

Diego had not slept well, spending the night tossing and turning. Too many disturbing thoughts clouded his mind. He glanced over at Felipe, who looked like he had not gotten much sleep either. The young man smiled weakly as they headed out into the countryside. 

The posse gathered at the Valverdes hacienda. A quick look at the tracks left there confirmed Diego's suspicion it was not a mountain lion responsible for the raid on the sheep. He and Felipe rode with his father and the other caballeros for several hours before breaking away to search on their own. 

"No wonder they never find anything," Diego declared disgustedly. "All they do is argue and miss the most obvious clues. I counted at least twice we headed in the wrong direction because of their stubbornness." 

Felipe nodded in agreement. The two of them spent the rest of the day scouring the arroyos and hills surrounding Los Angeles. They had dismounted several times to get a better look at the signs left on the ground. 

"Definitely a member of the canine family," Diego deduced. "But it cannot be a coyote. Look at the size of that print. Much too large. And the toes aren't right." He glanced over at Felipe. "Most likely it is a domestic dog gone wild." Both men remounted their horses. 

"Let's hope it isn't rabid." Diego's face was somber as they rode off. 

Tired, hungry and thirsty three hours later, they decided to stop at the tavern for supper. Diego wanted to check on Victoria and Felipe was always eager to see Ana Maria. When they strolled into the building, they found that several of their fellow searchers had had the same idea. 

"Don Diego," greeted Don Esteban Estevez. "Come join us." 

Diego could hardly turn down the invitation without appearing rude, so he and Felipe made their way over the caballeros' table. Its occupants shifted over to make room for the newcomers. "Two more bowl of _albondigas_ soup, _por favor_," Don Esteban called over to Pilar who was serving at the next table. She nodded and went to the kitchen. She swiftly returned with two bowls of the steaming soup and placed them in front of Diego and Felipe. 

"_Gracias_," said Diego. He put a large spoonful into his mouth then had to keep from choking. Hearing a similar noise from across the table told him Felipe was having the same reaction. Diego was not sure if he had ever tasted anything so awful. The other gentlemen at the table were heartily dipping into their bowls. Diego shuddered. 

The room grew suddenly quiet as Señora Lopez walked down the stairs with her two children. Whispered conversations commenced as she assisted the boy into a chair then took one herself. 

"Did you hear about Zorro?" began Don Esteban. "It is all over the pueblo. He and that woman... Those are his children." 

"I wonder how Señorita Escalante took the news," remarked Don Jose Montez. 

"Not well," relayed Don Esteban. "They say she had to be kept from clawing the woman's eyes out." 

"Yet the señora is staying here," Diego pointed out coolly. 

"She could not turn the poor woman out into the cold," Don Jose commented. "Think of those poor children. Señorita Victoria is a compassionate woman after all." 

Diego smiled at the older man's wise evaluation. Don Esteban however had a few more nasty tidbits of what he had 'heard' to share. Things invented by his sharp tongued wife, Diego mused. He almost ate another spoonful of the soup before he realized what he was about to do. 

A hush grew over the room again as Victoria appeared at the curtained kitchen entryway. She motioned to Pilar and then whispered something in her ear. 

The tavern began buzzing with anticipation. Diego had straightened as he stared at the innkeeper. She wore her riding habit and held a pair of saddle bags in her hands. When she had finished speaking with Pilar, she turned back into the kitchen. 

"Excuse me." Diego dropped his napkin as he stood up. He strode across the room quickly. He just passed through the curtains as Victoria was opening the back door. "Where are you going?" he asked urgently, surprising Victoria. 

"Diego," she said, taking a deep breath. "I am leaving town for a few days," she replied when she regained her composure. "It's been ages since I took a break so I thought..." 

"Where are you going?" Diego repeated. "Victoria, please don't..." 

"I don't know," she admitted, looking downcast. "I cannot stay here, Diego. Seeing that...that woman every day. And those children. I cannot bear to look at them. I know they are just innocent babies, but..." 

"Come stay with us," invited Diego, the idea suddenly coming to him. He did not relish the thought of her out there wandering alone in her state of mind. Who knew what would befall her? He would just have to follow her anyway. It would be easier to keep an eye on her at the hacienda. 

"Are you sure? Will Don Alejandro...?" she queried, uncertain of what to do. 

"Father would insist," he replied. "Wait here and I will let Felipe know we are leaving." She nodded and closed the door. Diego started to go but swung back around. "Who made the soup tonight?" he inquired, curious to know why it had been so dreadful. 

"I did," Victoria answered, bewildered by the question. "Why, is there something wrong?" 

"No," he lied. "Delicious as always." 

Felipe had remained at the table with the other caballeros since the Ortega women were nowhere in sight. Diego glanced over at Monica Lopez who sat calmly eating her meal, seemingly unaware of all the turmoil she had caused. The little boy sat on a block of wood atop his chair, messily playing with his food. The señora had discreetly put the _niña_ under her blouse to nurse. 

No wonder Victoria felt the need to get away. The scene even tugged at his masculine heart. It should be his child at Victoria's breast, he thought wistfully. 

Felipe followed his father into the kitchen, eager to leave. Diego had not realized that everyone had been silent when he had stepped out from the kitchen until he heard the noise level return to normal after he and Felipe were on the other side of the draperies. 

Busy bodies, he though a bit harshly. He smiled though at Victoria as they departed via the rear door. 

** Z Z Z**


	3. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

Don Alejandro was indeed pleased to have the beautiful innkeeper stay with them for a few days. He too had heard the rumors but had dismissed them out of hand. 

He was however worn out from his long day on the trail. His retirement for the night left the three younger people alone in the library. Felipe retreated to one corner with one of his legal texts. Which left Diego and Victoria staring at each other uncomfortably, each perched on opposite ends of the settee. Victoria smiled nervously. 

"Please, don't let me stop you from doing...whatever it is you do, Diego," she remarked. "You do not have to entertain me." 

"I could recommend several books if you are interested," he replied. 

"Perhaps." She did not often have the opportunity to read. Her work at the tavern usually kept her very busy. Most of her free time was spent with her accounts. 

"I could play the piano," Diego continued. He was at odds as to what to do. Then a brilliant (to him) thought popped into his head. 

"I will paint your portrait," he declared, smiling broadly. 

Victoria was speechless but flattered. Felipe hid behind his book, trying hard not to laugh aloud. He knew that just on the other side of the fireplace were about a dozen pictures of the lovely señorita that his father had sketched or painted over the years. There were even a couple he had not been allowed to view, making him wonder at their content. Diego kept them locked away. 

Diego shot the young man a silencing look then turned his attention back to the woman opposite him. "Well, Victoria?" 

"All right," she agreed with a smile. She never had her portrait done before. Maybe it would be fun. 

Diego rushed to get his paints and brushes from his room. Victoria rose from her seat and began to wander about the room. She gazed at the art work gracing the walls then scanned some of the books that lined the shelves. Felipe shut his eyes when she touched her hand to the fireplace mantel. He exhaled in relief when he saw she had not caused the back panel to swing open. Luckily Diego came back into the room and distracted the curious woman. 

"I will start a preliminary sketch tonight," Diego instructed excitedly. "In the morning we can go out to the courtyard to work." Noticing her puzzled look, he added, "The light is much better there." 

"Oh," she replied not really understanding but trusting Diego's judgement. She looked down at the plain white blouse that was part of her riding habit. "Should I wear something special or..." 

"You are beautiful whatever you wear." Diego let the compliment slipped out unguarded. 

"_Gracias_, Diego." She blushed slightly, astonished at the genuine admiration she heard in his voice. 

It took several minutes for him to set up his easel. He then had her pose on the settee, arranging her face and hands just so. He sat down himself and began to draw. They engaged in idle conversation, talking about the weather, the upcoming holidays, anything except what was foremost on both their minds. After about an hour, Felipe could no longer stand it and took his book to his room. 

Two hours later, Diego noted that Victoria was beginning to tire and called a halt for the evening. He was about to escort her to her room when there was a loud knock on the front door. 

"Pardon." Diego left Victoria's side to answer the summons. Who could it be this time of night? he wondered. 

The de la Vega foreman, Carlos Carrillo, stood on the step, his hat in hand. "_Patron_," he began. "Two of the cows in the north pasture have been mauled." He looked at his feet before he continued, "El Diablo has also been injured." 

Diego glanced over his shoulder at Victoria, who still stood in the foyer. He stepped outside before he asked quietly, "Is it bad?" 

"_Si_, the two heifers are dead," responded Carlos. "Diablo is still alive but... I think it would be best to put him down, _Patron_. I thought perhaps your father would wish..." 

"I trust your judgement, Carlos," declared Diego. "Don Alejandro is asleep. I will do it." 

"_Si, Patron_," the foreman gave a little bow. "I will saddle your horse." He walked toward the stables. 

Diego came back inside the hacienda. He stepped over to a locked cabinet near the door and opened it with his key. Victoria came up behind him as he took his grandfather's musket from the closet. The de la Vegas did not allow their ranch hands to carry guns. Too many good men had lost their lives due to the careless handling of firearms. 

"What is wrong?" Victoria asked, a worried expression on her face. 

"Another attack," he said tersely. "Two dead and I have to go put our prize bull out of his misery." His face softened as he saw the sadness in her eyes. "You should go to bed, Victoria," he advised gently, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

"Be careful, Diego," she said in a low voice, touching his hand. "_Buenos noches_." 

"_Buenos noches_," he echoed as she went to her room. When she was out of earshot, he whispered, "..._querida_." 

** Z Z Z**

Don Alejandro was livid the next morning. He had been awake when Diego arrived home just before dawn. His son had to break the bad news to him. The old don accepted Diego and the foreman's decision concerning El Diablo. He just wasn't very happy that it had to happen at all. 

"I am going to demand the Alcalde send out his troops to hunt down this menace," the elder de la Vega blustered, banging his fist on the dining table. "We have other duties to attend to. We cannot be out all day and night searching." 

"De Soto might have a different opinion, " said Diego drily. 

"It is his job to protect the citizens of this territory," his father stated angrily. "Come on, let's go." He snatched up his gloves from the table as he stood. 

"Father," Diego began, then paused as Victoria entered the room. Seizing his excuse, he smiled at her. "I have promised to paint Victoria's portrait this morning. Surely I cannot disappoint a lady." 

"It can wait, Diego," she remarked, sensing the tension between father and son. 

"No, go ahead," Don Alejandro snapped. "He would not have been much help anyway." He stalked out of the hacienda. 

Victoria shook her head. "Diego, why do you do that? Why do you let your father think you are so weak? I don't understand." 

"Victoria," he sighed. "My father and I just don't see eye to eye on certain things." He twisted his lips wryly. "You may have noticed my father has a temper and is a bit impulsive. I prefer a more peaceful existence, that is all." 

"But that still does not explain..." Victoria interrupted herself. "Diego de la Vega, you are one of the most...." she searched for a polite way to say it, "exasperating men I have ever known." 

He just smiled enigmatically. "Shall we?" he asked as he pointed in the direction of the courtyard. 

"_Si._" Victoria perceived he was distracting her away from their conversation. But why? He really was a puzzle. 

** Z Z Z**

Don Alejandro rounded up several of his _amigos_ before he went to confront the Alcalde. They were joined by several other citizens so that de Soto had quite an audience as he spoke. He stood on the porch of his office, an expression of utter indifference on his face. 

"I'm sorry, but I don't see what my men and I can do," the Alcalde stated after Don Alejandro has issued his demand. "This is an agricultural problem, not a military one." 

"I beg to differ," contradicted the older man. "I lost three head of cattle last night. That's three less animals I have to pay your livestock tax upon. Which means less money for you..." he paused dramatically, then added, "and your garrison, of course." 

"Still, I cannot provide any assistance," the Alcalde said as he glared at the old don. The elder de la Vega was such an agitator, he thought. It was a wonder he had sired a son such as Diego. "I have been left shorthanded as well by the draft. The governor has promised more lancers but so far..." He shrugged his epauleted shoulders. "My men are needed here, not out roaming the territory searching for some phantom... What did you say it was again?" 

"Puma!" "Coyote!" Each rancher had a different answer from between the two animals. Don Alejandro tried to stop the dissension that was breaking out amongst the other men without success. He turned to the Alcalde. 

"Does it matter?" he growled lowly. "Something is out there killing our herds and flocks. It must be stopped." 

De Soto sneered. "Why don't you have your masked hero, Zorro, rescue you from this menace, hmm?" 

"Alcalde, you know as well as I do that Zorro is very unpredictable. He has not been seen for days," stated Don Alejandro. 

"With good reason, I hear," replied de Soto maliciously. "It must be sad to learn he is just a man with feet of clay." He chuckled for a moment, then became serious. "Like I said before, this is not a military matter. Good day, Señor." He stepped backward through his open office door, shutting it firmly once inside. The caballeros were still squabbling with each other. 

Don Alejandro threw up his hands in disgust. He intended to mount his horse and ride home when he saw Monica Lopez out walking with her children. 

"Excuse me, Señora," he called out as he approached. She paused to see the old don coming her way. "A word, if you please." 

"_Si,_ Señor," she agreed, shifting the baby to her hip. 

"I am Don Alejandro de la Vega," he introduced himself. "I wish to know why you are going around telling such outrageous lies about Zorro." 

The young woman looked shaken. So far, no one had challenged what she had said, just shaking their heads and seeming to accept it. "They...they are not lies, Señor de la Vega, " she replied. "I have proof." 

"Yes, I know about the baptismal documents," he waved away her words. "Is there a marriage certificate as well?" 

"No, Señor," she admitted, hanging her head. She then lifted her chin. "Zorro told me we could never marry. I..I understood that." 

"Why hasn't he come for you then?" the elder de la Vega demanded to know. "You've been here, what, two, three days? Where is he?" 

"I do not know." Her eyes were beginning to get misty. "I had hoped since he wanted us to come here, that he might have change his mind about us. It is so hard on the children, you see." 

Don Alejandro gazed at the little ones. The boy was quite handsome, though shy, peeking out from behind his mother. The little _niña_ was a doll with black curls and such pink cheeks. The image of another baby girl flashed through his mind. He struggled to bury it back inside his heart. 

"I think, Señora," he said calmly, "you have been duped by someone posing as Zorro." Seeing the tears in her eyes, he added gently, "Go back home, Señora. I think it would be for the best." 

She shook her head stubbornly. "Zorro has never lied to me before. I will wait here until he tells me to go." Monica reached for Juan Diego's hand and pulled him along as she walked across the plaza. 

Don Alejandro slapped his gloves into his hand. He would hate to be in Zorro's boots right now. 

** Z Z Z**

Diego painted until nearly lunch time, almost completing the portrait. Of course he had sketched Victoria many times before but only from memory. This was different. He could see the varied emotions as they flickered over her lovely face. It made the picture seem more alive. 

Victoria was unused to sitting still for such a long period of time. Diego did let her stretch her legs every hour or so for a few minutes. She hadn't thought it would be so tiring. 

"There," he finally said. He stood back and studied the canvas. "It needs something." He pondered for a moment. "Wait here," he instructed as he draped a cloth over the easel. He then headed inside the house. 

"No peeking," he admonished, poking his head back out the doorway. Victoria hardly had time to stand before he had returned, holding something in his hand. 

She gasped when she saw the diamond and pearl necklace that dripped from his fingers. She glanced up at him. 

"It was my mother's," he explained. "Here." He moved to place it around her throat. She had to lift her hair, exposing the nape of her neck. Diego's hands trembled slightly as he fastened the clasp. 

The necklace was exquisite, a string of lustrous pearls from which suspended a five-carat heart-shaped diamond. Victoria caressed it apprehensively. Diego saw the questions in her dark eyes. 

"It has been in her family for ages," he commented. When she raised an eyebrow, he added, "You recall she descended from Spanish royalty. She never wore this in public." He smiled as he remembered his mother trying on her jewelry when he had been a child. Diego had thought she was a princess. 

It was as regal on Victoria. He had a hard time taking his eyes off of her. "Perfect," he finally uttered and went back to his easel. 

Diego had nearly finished adding the necklace to the portrait when Don Alejandro ambled into the courtyard. He pulled up short to stare at the jewels around Victoria's throat. "Diego, what...?" was all he managed to say before his son interrupted. 

"It's just for the painting, Father," he defended himself. "Mother did leave her jewelry to me." 

"Yes, for your future bride," the old don grumbled. 

Victoria touched the necklace again. "Maybe I should take it off," she suggested anxiously. 

"No, it's fine," the elder de la Vega reassured. He had to admit it suited her. "It's just that is a valuable piece and Diego is rather careless with Felicidad's things. Just last month, he couldn't find one of her..." 

"Father, isn't it about time for lunch?" Diego cut in before his father could mention the ring. 

"Oh." Don Alejandro remembered now the reason he had come out there in the first place. "Maria said lunch was ready," he took out his pocket watch, "ten minutes ago. We'd better hurry." 

Victoria attempted to remove the necklace but Diego stayed her hand. "No, leave it on," he urged. "I will put it away later." He then escorted her to the dining room. 

** Z Z Z**

Diego never got a chance to finish the portrait that afternoon. One of the ranch hands had fallen out of a lemon tree while pruning it and had broken his arm. Diego and Felipe had been recruited to take his place. 

Victoria decided to go into the pueblo and check on the tavern. "Pilar is a good worker," she told the de la Vegas, "but sometimes little details slip her mind." 

Diego smiled, knowing she liked to keep a tight rein on her business. She probably was bored as well from all the inactivity that morning. He and Felipe waved her off before heading out into the orchards. 

Pilar had everything under control when Victoria arrived. It was siesta time so the tavern was not too busy. Victoria stood in the center of the room, giving it a close inspection. It seemed a little drab. Maybe she needed to redecorate; new paint, new draperies perhaps. She spun around when the door opened behind her. 

Monica Lopez entered the building as always with both children in tow. Victoria frowned as she thought coming to the tavern was not such a good idea after all. That...that woman really irritated her nerves. She wandered all over Los Angeles every day, showing off the children, telling everyone how proud Zorro was of them. 

Victoria scrutinized the other woman. She was quite average looking with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her figure was a little plump, but Victoria allowed that she did have two children, one still an infant. Still, she thought haughtily, the young mother did not seem like someone to whom Zorro would be attracted. 

She grimaced as Monica sauntered toward her. "I want to thank you, Señorita Escalante," she began, "for letting us stay here. Zorro is right, you are a very generous lady." 

"Generous?" Victoria replied a bit sharply. "I am only permitting you to stay because of the children. I feel sorry for them, having someone like you as their mother." 

Monica seemed genuinely hurt by the other woman's barb. "I do not understand, Señorita. I love my babies and I would do anything for them. I don't know why you would say such a terrible thing." 

"Because you are a liar, Señora," stated Victoria fiercely. "I know Zorro. He is a decent, honorable man." She took a deep breath. "What you say he has done is impossible. Please, from now on, just stay away from me." 

She turned to go into the kitchen but the señora stopped her. "You seem rather upset, Señorita Escalante. Don't tell me you are also one of Zorro's women." 

"_One of his women?_" Victoria squeaked angrily. "One of his women? I know Zorro loves only me. He has promised me we will be married." 

Monica laughed. "He had fooled you as well. You don't realize that you are just one of many. My children are not Zorro's only bast..." 

Victoria slapped the other woman across the face before she could utter the ugly word. 

** Z Z Z**


	4. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Pilar had to restrain Victoria from doing the señora any further injury. With both children wailing loudly, Monica ran up the staircase to her room. It took several minutes for Victoria to calm down. 

"Pilar," she said in a tight voice, "she can stay until the weekend, then throw her out. I won't be back until then. _Adios_." 

She stomped out of her tavern and mounted her horse. Not feeling like heading to the hacienda just yet, she roamed the countryside, lost in thought. 

It was a few hours later she found herself in the de la Vega citrus orchard. In the distance she could see the men clipping branches from the trees. It wasn't hard to pick out Diego's tall form. 

"_Hola_, Victoria," he greeted her, surprised by her arrival. "How is everything at the tavern?" 

She dismounted and meandered toward him. "Horrible," she declared. "That Lopez woman, she told me such terrible things about Zorro." Tears began to form in her beautiful eyes. 

Diego waited for her to continue. He desperately wanted to take to her into his arms again and console her. But he did not dare. Too many prying eyes and he did not want a repeat of what had happened the other day. He was just now getting over the frustration. 

"She says that Zorro has other women besides herself," she conveyed bleakly. "And other children. Why would she say that? She is truly a horrible person." 

"Yes, it is incredible," Diego agreed. "It's as though she is deliberately trying to smear Zorro, despite all her protestations of feelings for him. But by doing so, she is ruining herself. There must be a good reason." 

"If there is, I cannot understand it," replied Victoria, wiping at her eyes. Diego took pity on her. 

"There must be a way to prove she is not what she says she is," he commented. "You have to be strong, Victoria." 

"_Si_." She thought it odd that he was so defensive of Zorro, eager for her not to lose faith in the masked man. Was it because he was a good friend or... What a silly notion! She shook her head. "I think I will ride a bit more before I go back to the hacienda," she decided. She was confused by Diego's reaction. 

"You've been out riding?" he inquired worriedly. "Victoria, it's not safe. Felipe and I think there is some kind of wild dog out there. The one that has been killing all the livestock." 

"I did not see anything," she replied. "I will be fine." 

"Victoria, please," he insisted. "Go back to the hacienda for your own safety." The expression on his face changed her mind. 

"Very well," she agreed, climbing up onto her mount. "_Hasta luego_." 

"_Adios_," he waved after her. He was going to have to find out the basis of the accusations against Zorro. And who better than the masked man himself to do it? He figured it was going to be easier to deal with the possibly rabid dog. He grimaced as he resumed pruning the lime tree he had been working on before Victoria's visit. 

** Z Z Z**

The de la Vegas and Victoria had just finished their supper much later that evening when there was a loud rapping on the front door. It was bad news as they all expected it would be. One of the old ranch hands who worked for Don Jose Montez stood on the doorstep. He bowed to Don Alejandro who was first to reach the door. "Señor, there has been another attack," he related. _Mi patron_, he has lost five sheep. All dead," he added. "But the worst is that Don Frederico was bitten on the arm." 

Frederico, also known as Rico, was Don Jose's youngest son, a lad of only fifteen. "How bad?" asked the elder de la Vega. 

"Very bad," the old hand answered, shaking his head. "His hand was nearly torn off." 

Victoria winced and turned her face away. Diego stepped forward to speak. "Pedro, did Rico see what attacked him?" he inquired anxiously. "Was it's mouth..." 

"No, Don Diego," was the reply. "It was so dark. He remembers nothing. Don Jose wishes you to understand he cannot help search in the morning." He bowed again and turned to leave. 

"_Adios_," Don Alejandro said tersely. He looked at his son's grim expression. "Why do you want to know about the animal's mouth, Diego?" 

"A foaming mouth is a sign of rabies," Diego replied. "If a rabid animal bit Don Rico, he will die." 

"_Die?_" echoed Victoria. "Poor Rico." 

"Yes," acknowledged Don Alejandro, shutting the door. "Well, we have another search in the morning. Better get to bed." 

"Yes, Father," Diego acquiesced easily. When no one was looking, he gave Felipe a wink. The younger man drew a quick 'Z' in the air. Diego nodded. 

They had to wait until the others had gone to bed before they could attempt to enter the secret cave. Felipe saddled Toronado while Diego donned the black clothing that converted him to his alter ego Zorro. He tried to reassured his adopted son when he saw Felipe's worried face. 

"I'll be all right," he said, holding up his whip and touching the hilt of his sword. 

"I th..thought Zorro w..was n..not going to h..help." Felipe reminded him of his earlier vow. 

"I wasn't," replied Zorro, "but that was before it attacked Rico. If it's rabid, we need to find it as soon as possible." 

"B..be car..careful," Felipe advised. "_A..a..dios_." 

Zorro, astride his black stallion, emerged from the hidden cave exit. He urged the animal forward into the darkness of the night. He rode to the Montez ranchero to pick up the fresh trail. He spent several hours following the wandering tracks. The new moon shed little light on any other evidence of the wild dog. The masked man was getting tired and cold. 

Should he go home or into Los Angeles to learn more about the mysterious Señora Lopez? A gust of cold wind blew through the arroyo, making him shiver. Home, he decided, nudging Toronado's sides. 

** Z Z Z**

The next morning the de la Vegas were eating a hasty breakfast in order to join up with the posse. They were about to leave when Victoria appeared in the dining room, dressed in her tan riding habit. 

"Victoria, where are you going?" Don Alejandro asked after drinking the last of his orange juice. 

"With you," she replied, a determined look upon her beautiful face. 

"Victoria, this is no task for a lady," the elder de la Vega chided gently. 

"Father's right," added Diego. "It's too dangerous out there." He stood up as did Felipe 

"Well, I cannot stay here all day by myself," she declared. "And I cannot go back to the tavern." 

"But Victoria dear.." Don Alejandro tried to reason with her. 

"I either ride with you," she stated, "or follow you after you leave. You won't be able to stop me." 

Diego immediately saw her point. They could hardly keep her locked up in her room all day. He glanced over at his father and saw he had reached the same conclusion. 

"Very well," conceded the old don. "_Vamonos_." 

Victoria smiled triumphantly as she followed Don Alejandro out the door. Felipe glanced at Diego, who just shrugged his broad shoulders, a bemused expression on his face. 

Early into the hunt Don Alejandro himself had Diego and Felipe take Victoria off in a different direction than the rest of the searchers. He hoped to keep the beautiful señorita out of harm's way, echoing Diego's thoughts exactly. 

The trio rode to the top of hill from which they could view the ocean, still some miles away. The sun was high in the sky, indicating it was time for lunch. Diego carried a blanket in his saddle bags which they used to cover the ground. They all stretched their legs as they ate cold tamales and oranges. 

Felipe felt a little awkward, as if he were intruding on Diego and Victoria's privacy. So far that day, they talked about a myriad of subjects, finding out they agreed on some and differed on others. Also as they rode, Diego and Felipe had surreptitiously pointed out tracks and trails to each other, using their old hand signal system. Victoria had no idea what had been going on behind her back. 

Diego, on the other hand, was grateful for Felipe's presence. His self control was wearing thin especially when it seemed that Victoria was deliberately teasing him. 

They sat drowsily in the cool afternoon sunshine after finishing their meal. Felipe had almost fallen asleep when a twig snapped in the trees behind them. Diego instantly jumped to his feet, automatically reaching for his sword, forgetting he did not wear one as Don Diego. 

He relaxed when five of the local Indians emerged from the nearly bushes. "_Hola_," he greeted them. 

"_Hola_, Don Diego," replied one of the two women in the group. Both Diego and Felipe stared at the young woman. 

"Kinona?" asked Diego 

"Yes," she confirmed. She turned and smiled. "_Hola_, Felipe." 

The young man was stunned. She was just as beautiful as ever. But what was even more shocking was the infant she carried in a sling draped across her chest. 

"Kinona," Victoria said curiously. "You have a baby?" 

"Yes, this is my son." She lifted the child up so the innkeeper could get a better look. Victoria stepped forward so the young woman could put the baby in her arms. 

"You must be so proud," she said, gazing at the little boy and letting him grasp her finger with his small hand. He was about six months old with a thatch of black hair and a serious face. 

Kinona answered the question she could see in their eyes. "Black Feather is his father. We are together now after all." 

"Congratulations, " Diego offered cheerfully. He was a little worried about Felipe though. The younger de la Vega was still staring at Kinona and the child Victoria was holding. 

Noticing the leader of her party was growing impatient, she put out her arms so Victoria could give the infant back to her. As soon as she secured her son once again in the sling, she followed her group as they walked back into the trees. "_Adios_," she called out as she disappeared. 

"Felipe, are you all right?" Victoria noted his pale face and blank stare. She faced Diego. "That was a surprise, wasn't it. I thought she was opposed to her match with Black Feather." 

"It seems she had a change of heart," responded Diego. He patted Felipe on the shoulder, finally bringing the young man out of his daze. Diego was puzzled to see the hurt in his son's eyes. Felipe stalked over to get their horses while Victoria and Diego cleared up the remains of their picnic lunch. 

It was a little while later before Victoria brought up the subject again to Diego. Felipe had ridden off up ahead, leaving them alone. 

"Does Felipe still have feelings for Kinona?" she asked warily, hoping she was not prying. 

"I thought not," Diego confided. "He and Ana Maria, well, you've seen them together." 

"_Si_." Victoria smiled. "I suppose it is hard though to forget your first love." 

"I imagine that's true," he agreed. He knew that Zorro was not Victoria's first love. But she had no idea she was his. He still remembered when he was twelve and she only six when they had first spoken to each other. She had cast a spell on him that very day. He had watched from afar as she had grown up from the pretty child to the lovely young woman. She had only been fourteen when he had left for Spain, much too young in his mind to pay court to her. 

University had been important to him and he had been eager to go. But he had worried that while he was away, someone else would sweep her off her feet and marry her. It was a chance he had had to take. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon riding back to the hacienda. Diego and Felipe took care of the horses once they reached the de la Vega stables. When Victoria had gone into the house, Diego patted Felipe's shoulder. 

"Are you all right?" he asked as the young man still seemed shaken. 

"K..Kin..ona... B..b..baby." Felipe was stuttering badly. "I... I..." 

"I imagine it was quite a shock." Diego tried to console his adopted son. "Seeing her again and with a child." 

"I..it w..was.. is over be..between us," explained the young man. "B..but Bl..Black Feather? I..I.. d..do not under..st..stand." 

"Maybe they both have changed," offered Diego. He smiled wryly. "Just think though, if you two were still together, you would have never met Ana Maria." 

Felipe glanced up, grinning at the mention of his sweetheart's name. "C..can I g..go to.." he started to ask. 

"Go." Diego laughed as his son quickly remounted his horse and headed off toward Los Angeles. He only wished his love life was as uncomplicated. His thoughts were interrupted by one of the ranch hands who wanted Diego to come look at a sick mare. 

** Z Z Z**

Inside the hacienda, Victoria had changed from her riding outfit to a red blouse and black print skirt. She emerged from her room to discover that Diego was still outside. At a loss as to what to do, she meandered about the hacienda. 

In the dining room hung a portrait of Diego's mother, Felicidad. She was quite a beautiful woman, Victoria thought, and she had also been such a good woman as well. No wonder Diego had not found a wife yet if he judged all women by his mother's example. Another such as she would be hard to find. 

Victoria sighed. The past few days she had spent with the de la Vegas had opened her eyes. The necklace Diego let her wear had to be worth more than she made at the tavern in a year. She had never thought before about how wealthy they really were. One would never realized it by their actions. They worked as hard as their ranch hands did. They never flaunted their money, but on the other hand, were very generous with it when the need arose. 

She realized this morning she had all the de la Vega men wrapped around her finger. There wasn't anything they would not do for her. She had looked upon Don Alejandro as a father ever since she thought her own had been killed. It was obvious he considered her like a daughter. 

And Diego.. A woman could do a lot worse than Diego de la Vega. Tall, dark, handsome, a bit bookish, but he did his share of labor on the ranch as well. If something ever happened between her and Zorro, like he was killed, _Madre de Dios,_ or if what that Lopez woman claimed was true, maybe she should marry Diego. 

Victoria put her hand to her mouth. "_Dios mio_," she whispered. Until that moment, she had not been aware that she cared for him that way. She glanced up again at the picture of Felicidad de la Vega. 

"_Dios mio_," she repeated softly. Diego's mother was wearing the same necklace he had had her wear for her portrait. 

** Z Z Z**


	5. Chapter Five

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Later that evening, after Don Alejandro had returned, their supper eaten and everyone retired for the night, Felipe and Diego stealthily made their way to the secret cave. When the younger man had come back from the pueblo, Diego could tell he was almost bursting with information. Information that Zorro needed to know. 

Unfortunately there had not been a moment all evening when either Don Alejandro, Victoria or one of the servants had not been hovering nearby. 

"S..Señora L..L..Lopez," Felipe said as soon as Diego appeared. The young man was so eager to depart with what he knew, he switched to using hand gestures to convey it faster. 

"She met with the Alcalde?" Diego interpreted as he changed his clothes. "When she came out of his office, they were both smiling?" He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Very interesting indeed." 

Felipe raised an eyebrow. "D..do you th..think....?" 

"I'm not sure what to think," his father cut in. "If they have struck some sort of deal..." He looked grimly at his son. "Or if they already had one? I think it is time Zorro should find out why she is out to destroy his reputation." 

Felipe nodded. "B..but h..how?" he asked as he saddled Toronado. 

"A little visit to the padre in San Pedro should answer a few questions," the man in black replied, tying on his mask. "If I'm not back by morning, tell Father I went to check the fences in the south pasture." 

"Don't worry," Zorro said to the concerned young man as he swung up onto his stallion's back. "Get some sleep. _Adios_." He turned the horse about so they could exit the cave. 

It took over two hours to cover the twenty-five miles to the port of San Pedro. The church there dominated the pueblo's small plaza. 

The padre, awakened suddenly from his slumbers, was alarmed to see a masked man in his chambers. Thinking him a bandit there to rob the church, he tried to shout. 

"Forgive me, Padre," Zorro said as he put a gloved hand over the priest's mouth. "I don't mean to frighten you." He lowered his hand as recognition dawned in the other man's eyes. 

"Zorro?" The padre knew of him, of course. "What are you doing here?" 

"I need information," was the reply, "on a Señora Monica Lopez and her two children" 

** Z Z Z**

Streaks of light were beginning to show above the eastern horizon. Both Zorro and Toronado were tired from their long journey. The masked man was riding across the de la Vega south pasture when he heard a low growl. Several head of cattle, about ten cows and their calves, were just ahead of him in the field. Scanning the dark shapes, Zorro saw a smaller animal to his right, slowly creeping toward the dozing cattle. 

It was a large black dog. His problem now was to stop the canine from attacking the unsuspecting livestock. He quietly slid off Toronado's back and moved around behind the dog, who was still snarling and growling as it slunk toward the cattle. 

Zorro got close enough he could almost touch the dog's tail. He began to uncoil his black leather whip when one of the calves started bawling. It had somehow separated itself from its mother and stood alone on a small hillock. The dog, sensing its vulnerability, advanced in its direction. 

'_Crack!_' The whip snaked out, hitting the canine on the back. Snarling angrily, the animal paused for a moment before continuing to stalk its prey. 

The leather whip lashed out several more times, scoring direct hits on the dog's back and head. Finally the creature had had enough. He growling loudly, baring his teeth as he turned to face his attacker. 

Zorro remained calm as the large dog crept his way. His whip and saber were at the ready but it was at times like this, he almost wished he carried a pistol, something a little more quicker and deadlier. 

The calf let out another cry, attracting the canine's attention again. Zorro snapped the whip over the dog's head. Growling, the dog crouched low in front of the man in black. Zorro stood his ground, hoping he would be able to anticipate when the animal would make its leap. 

A loud whinny came from his left. Toronado! Zorro shot a quick glance over his shoulder to check on the Andalusian. In that instant, the dog launched itself at his throat. Zorro barely had time to raise his sword to defend himself. 

Suddenly the creature fell to the ground, an arrow in the left side of its neck. Zorro spun to see an Indian standing near the edge of the pasture. 

"Black Feather?" Zorro asked as the man approached. It was still hard to see in the early morning light. 

"_Si,_ Zorro," affirmed the brave. "This dog has attacked our horses." 

"You saved my life," declared Zorro. "Thank you." 

"I only did what I had to do," replied Black Feather. Both men looked at the dead animal. Zorro examined it carefully for any signs of hydrophobia. Thankfully he noticed nothing to indicate it was rabid. 

"I need to take it back to Los Angeles," he stated. He smiled gratefully at the warrior. "Thank you again, Black Feather." 

The Indian just waved, then strode across the meadow to where Zorro could now see the other man's horse near the pasture fence. He lifted up the body, carrying it over to where Toronado was waiting patiently. 

** Z Z Z**

Diego slipped through the open panel of the library fireplace. He paused in the middle of the foyer as Victoria came around the corner. 

"Diego?" She was surprised to see him up and already dressed. Inspecting him closer, she noted he was wearing the same clothing from the day before. A worrisome thought crossed her mind. "Are you just getting home?" 

He smothered a fake yawn. "_Buenos dias_, Victoria," he greeted her, then rubbed his neck. "No, I fell asleep in my chair again. I guess my book on crop rotation wasn't as fascinating as I thought it would be." 

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Oh, I thought there might be another reason." She smiled, glad her suspicion that he may have been with another woman were unfounded. 

"I don't understand," he said cautiously. 

"Oh, nothing," she replied. "I..." She was interrupted by the sound of footsteps in the hallway. 

"_Buenos dias_." Don Alejandro hailed them cheerfully. "Come on," he added. "Maria has breakfast ready." 

"Sorry, none for me," Diego declared. "I've quite a bad headache. I think I will go lie down for awhile." He walked down the hall and went inside his room. 

Don Alejandro shook his head. "Up all night reading again, no doubt," he said in disgust. When Victoria nodded, he groaned a little in despair. "Victoria." He offered his arm to her then led her to the dining room. 

** Z Z Z**

Diego slept until noon. At lunch, his father informed him he was needed again in the orchard. Before he headed out, he had a task for Felipe. 

"I need you to take these to town," he instructed, dipping his quill as he finished writing the last note. After placing it in an envelope, he wrote on that as well. "Make sure no one sees you." He handed the young man three letters. Felipe's eyes widened when he saw to whom the missives were addressed. He nodded solemnly and left to do the errand. 

The dinner conversation that evening was very interesting. Don Alejandro related how the dead dog had been found at the Alcalde's front door with a note from Zorro. The letter had stated the animal was not rabid so Don Rico would be fine once his hand healed. 

Just as the two previous nights, Diego and Felipe had to wait until everyone had gone to bed. "You delivered the notes?" Zorro inquired of Felipe as he pulled on his black gloves. 

"_S..si_," the young man replied. "N..no one s..saw me." 

"_Bueno_." The masked man placed his hat upon his head. He swung up into his stallion's saddle. "_Adios_." 

Half an hour later, Victoria was having trouble falling asleep. She was a little unnerved by the news that Zorro had been in the pueblo. Had he also gone to visit that Lopez woman? She froze when she heard the handle of her bedroom door jiggle slightly. _Dios mio_, surely none of the de la Vegas would come into her room this late at night. 

Victoria sat up sharply. "_Zorro_," she whispered. "What are you doing here? Where have you been? Why is that...?" 

"Always so curious," he remarked softly, kneeling beside her bed. "Victoria, do you trust me? 

She was taken aback by the question. Did she trust him? Once she would have with her life but now she was not so sure. Zorro noted the hesitation and saw the conflict in her eyes. He should not have waited this long to discredit Señora Lopez and her outrageous claims. But he had been selfish, enjoying Victoria's company as Don Diego. He thought that she had altered her opinion of the scholarly caballero at little. 

"Will you come with me?" he asked, not waiting for her answer. "There is something I need you to see." 

"All...all right," she acquiesced. She glanced down at her nightdress. 

"I'll wait outside while you change." He was also looking at the thin material of her gown. "Meet me at the stables," he said huskily. 

Ten minutes later, Victoria was walking toward the stables. Zorro came out from behind the building, leading her horse as well as Toronado. 

"Where are we...?" she tried to ask after they had mounted their animals. 

"Shh," he cautioned, holding a gloved finger to his lips. "Follow me." 

The ride to Los Angeles took longer than Zorro usually covered the two miles. Victoria's horse would have never kept up with Toronado. They halted at the back of her tavern. Victoria threw Zorro an angry look. "Why are we here?" 

"All in due time," was the enigmatic reply. "I need you to stay in the kitchen. Can I trust you to do as I ask?" 

She nodded. Quietly they entered through the rear door and swept through the kitchen to the draped doorway. Zorro gave Victoria's hand a squeeze before he slipped through the curtains. 

Monica Lopez was sitting alone at a table. She started when she saw the black clad man appeared in the room. 

"Señora Lopez?" he inquired. "You will have to forgive me. We both know I have never met you before, let alone do what you say I have done." 

The woman hung her head down in shame as he continued. "I wonder how your late husband Jorge would feel about you telling everyone his children are supposed to be mine?" 

Monica began to sob. "I am sorry, Señor Zorro. Jorge... Jorge, he drowned three months ago. He was a fisherman. I was left destitute so when Alcalde de Soto offered me five hundred pesos, I could not refuse." She started crying even harder. 

"The Alcalde," Victoria whispered from her vantage point behind the drapes. "I should have known." 

The tavern door opened and de Soto strode in. "Zorro," he said angrily, then paused when he saw Señora Lopez there sobbing. 

"You're late, Alcalde," Zorro chided. "The señora has already confessed. You really have sunk to a new low this time, preying on poor widows and children." 

"She's lying," the Alcalde declared huffily. "I have no idea..." 

The masked man was unfurling a rolled document. "This is a signed affidavit from the padre in San Pedro. It states that the señora was the wife of Jorge Lopez and that both children are his. Their baptismal papers have been stolen from the church records." He held up the parchment for the other man to see. When Ignacio made a grab for it, Zorro whipped it out of his reach. 

"I think not, Alcalde," he advised sternly. He then looked about the tavern. "Señora Estevez?" 

Everyone turned to see the plump matron rise up from behind the bar. Zorro handed her the document. "I know I can trust you with this, Doña Carmen." 

"Of course, Zorro." Already she was thinking of the delicious story she would be telling everyone tomorrow. Imagine, Zorro asking for her help... 

He gallantly kissed her hand. The older lady twittered like a school girl. Zorro then swung around to face the Alcalde. 

"Zorro, what are you going to do now," the man asked nervously. 

"It is not so much what I am going to do as you," was the reply. "You will give Señora Lopez her five hundred pesos and an escort back to San Pedro. Next time, do your own dirty work if you want to drag me through the mud." 

"Done." De Soto agreed then whistled loudly, summoning his men. Zorro just shook his head. 

"Really, Alcalde," he chuckled. "Will you ever learn?" A black clad fist hit the other man directly between the eyes. De Soto fell unconscious to the floor. Zorro bowed to the ladies. "_Buenos noches_, Señoras." 

He disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the senseless Alcalde, the tearful Monica and the smug Doña Carmen behind. He swept Victoria up into his arms, kissing her long and hard. Then without giving her a chance to speak, he led her outside to their mounts. 

Victoria was too stunned by the kiss and the revelations she had witnessed to say anything until they reached the de la Vega hacienda. Zorro led her to the front doorstep. 

"Zorro, I..." she began to apologize but he kissed her again. 

"Victoria," he said hoarsely once they could both breathe again. "I swear to you that I have been faithful to you in both mind and body since the day I first donned this mask. There has never been anyone else but you in my heart." 

"Oh, Zorro," she said. "I believe you. But sometimes I don't see you for days, weeks on end and I begin to wonder." 

"Word had reached my ears," he stated with a wry smile, "that you have been spending a lot of time with Don Diego de la Vega lately. Should I be worried?" 

"Diego?" she replied in surprise. "Don't be silly. Don't worry about him, he is just a dear friend." She sensed that was not the answer the masked man had wanted to hear. She then recalled he had once recommended Diego as a husband for her. Any further reflection she might have done was pushed aside as Zorro kissed her once more. 

** Z Z Z**

A month later, it was the beginning of a new year. Victoria was waiting on customers sitting out on the tavern porch. The weather was quite warm despite it being winter. She smiled when she saw Diego step onto the wooden porch. Her attention was then diverted toward a young man who was helping a woman from a carriage. Diego turned to see Benito Trujillo and his bride, Catalina Delgado as they walked to Doctor Hernandez' office. The slight bulge in the front of the young woman's dress told of the reason for the visit. 

Victoria sighed as Diego put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with tears in her beautiful dark eyes. "Everyone is having babies but me," she whispered wistfully. "Do you think you and I will ever have children, Diego?" 

It was one of his dearest wishes but he could hardly tell her that. She mistook his silence for confusion. "Oh, no, not you and I together," she laughed, "don't be silly. I mean..." 

"I think we will someday," he cut in. "When the time is right." 

She nodded her head, then frowned suddenly. "Diego, I have been meaning to ask you. What happened to the portrait you did of me? I thought you meant to..." 

"It's finished," he replied, relieved she had changed the subject. "I will bring it the next time I come to town." 

"_Gracias_." She glanced up at his curiously. "One more thing, Diego. Why did you have me wear the same necklace your mother wore in her portrait?" 

"I didn't realize I had. Why?" he lied glibly. 

"Oh, no reason," she replied, feeling he was hiding something from her, but what? She shrugged her shoulders and made her way back into the tavern. Diego followed behind her, wearing a smile of both relief and concern. She was getting much too close to guessing his secrets. 

** Z Z Z**

**_ FIN_**


End file.
